1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a transmission management system, a transmission system, an information processing apparatus and a transmission management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been transmission systems each transmitting or receiving content data between a plurality of transmission terminals via a relay apparatus.
Moreover, there have been delivery services each delivering protected media contents based on an identifier stored in a movable component, such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) (See, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2011-510539).